A Differnt Story
by Harryandginnyfoeva
Summary: My story introduces Ginny as a pop star  Kesha  Ron and Harry never met but Ron met Hermione. Rated for possible later chapters. Plz read! My first story. Sort of abandoned BTW. Sorry. I'll try as hard as I can to update. PM me if u wish to continue fo me
1. Chapter 1

Intro

What if Ginny became a pop star? My story introduces Ginny as Ke$ha. She was dropped at a orphanage because the Weasleys couldn't afford another child and ran away to be a pop star at 14.

3 years later…

Ginny's backstage doing vocal exercises. Then the announcer had started the concert. Ginny had walked onto stage and started to sing. (her stage name is Ke$ha)

_Wake up in the morning feelin like P'diddy. _

_Grab my glasses im out the door im gonna hit this city._

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack when I leave for the night I aint commin back. _

_Im talkin pedicure on our toes, toes. _

_Boys blowin up our phones, phones. Tryin to get a little tipsy…_

Just then as she was singing she noticed a cute guy with shaggy black hair staring at her. Not the way guys normally did. She just shook her head and finished the concert. After the concert with the weasleys and Hermione. Ron never met Harry but did meet Hermione. Harry was there on his own account.

Hermione, "That was the best concert ever. Ke$ha is my favorite singer!"

Now backstage with Ginny. She rememberd the guy from the concert but immediently put it out of her mind and went out the back door to her Camaro. Harry was walking when he walked by the backstage door and Ginny hit him. Harry, "Oi!" Ginny helped him up and said,"Im sorry bout that. Im Ginny" Harry got up and realized who she was. Harry, "Harry. Hey, aren't you Ke$ha?" Ginny, "That's just my stage name. Same for this wig." Ginny pulled off her blond wig, letting her long Gorges red hair show. Ginny, "Hey! Your Harry Potter. I've always wanted to meet you." Harry smiled and said, "same here" Ginny noticed his smile and couldn't help but smile herself. Ginny, "Where you headed. I could give you a ride." Harry, "no where. Im still trying to find a place. My adoptive parents dumped me last night" Ginny, "oh im sorry to hear that. You could stay at my place." Harry, "What would your parents say if they found a boy sleeping in your room.?" He said with doubt. Ginny, "I don't have any parents. I was at a orphanage for 14 years. Apperntly my birth parents couldn't afford to have another child. But I think its all a load of rubbish." Harry, "Weird how much we have in common" he said playfully punching her arm and got into the Camero and drove off. Ginny, "So, do you sing?" she asked. Harry, "a little. But I don't think im any good." Ginny, "Oh nonsense. Here we are." She pulled into her garage and led him into her two story house. Not too fancy, Harry thought to himself. Ginny noticed his smile and said, "Yah its not much but anymore and I couldn't live a normal life." Harry, "What are you talking about? Its bloody brilliant!" They both smiled and Ginny showed Harry to his new room. It wasn't big. It was a simple room painted navy blue with a twin bed. He hugged her in thanks but it turned into something else. They let go slowly and looked into each other's eyes. Ginny was thinking: Wow his big green eyes are incredible. Harry was thinking: She has big brown beautiful eyes. Then they let go and looked down, smiling. Ginny, "If you need anything, help yourself. It's your house now too. I hope you don't mind wakeing up at 8:00. I have to go to rehersal and im kinda loud." Harry, "Don't worry about it. Can I come with?" Ginny, "If you don't mind showing me how good you sing." Ginny said with a smirk. Harry noticed her smirk and said, "Oh I'm being blackmailed before I'm even here for 15 minutes?" Ginny, "Yup. Pretty much." Harry, "Well then I guess so." Ginny, "Cool. Any requests for dinner? Your choices are pizza, pizza, and umm… pizza" She said with a smile. Harry, "Then I guess I'll have pizza." Ginny, "It'll be here in 30" Then she left. The rest of the night slipped away.

The next morning…

Harry had gotten up at 7:30 this morning. He got ready and went down to the kitchen, made himself breakfast, and waited for Ginny to come down. He was thinking to himself: What happened last night? I felt drawn to her. She's just so beautiful. Not to mention funny. Then his attention was drawn to Ginny entering the room. Ginny, "Ok lets go" They both drove off to her rehersal studio. When they got there Harry noticed they were alone. Harry "So you're the only one?" Ginny, "Mhm. Just me. Now before I go, why don't you go up there and show me what you got?" She asked excitedly. Harry laughed at how excited she seemed just to hear him sing. Then he got up and picked up a gutair. Harry, "Ready?" Ginny, "Yup!"

I was standin in line to clubs I never get in

Its like the bottom of a knife and im never gonna win

This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be

I wanna bran new house on a episode of cribs

And a bathroom I can play baseball in

And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me

Ill need a, credit card that's got no limit

And a big black gym with a bedroom in it

Gonna join ***************** at thirty seven thousand feet

I wanna old tour bus full of old guitars and a star on Hollywood blv.

Some where between sheir and James Dean is fine with with me

Im gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

Id even cut my hair and change my name

Cause we all just wanna be big Rocksars livin in hilltop mansions drivin 15 cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat…

He stoped. Harry, "That's all I have written so far." Ginny: wow he has such a good voice. She was day dreaming and came back into reality. Ginny, "Well I thought it was perfect." Then Ginny went up and rehersed. They had such a good time. It was about 10:00 when Angelina Johnson walked in on them talking and laughing. Angelina, "Hey cous. Whos this?" Harry blushed slightly, but no one noticed. Ginny, "This is Harry Potter. I met him at my concert last night." Harry extended his hand to shake Angelina's and said, "Yah when she hit me in the face with a door." They all laughed. Angelina, "Ginny does make good first impressions on people." Ginny, "Hey!" Angelina, "Well I just came to check on you. Oh! By the way my fiancé and his family want to come to a rehersal tomorrow. Do you mind?" Ginny, "Not at all." Angelina leaves. Ginny went back up to the stage and rehearsed for a while and Harry enjoyed watching her. When she was finished and they were walking out to the car, Harry had to ask Ginny something. Harry, "Hey um Ginny?" Ginny, "Yah Harry." Harry, "Wouldyouwantogotoamoviewithme?" He said, rather fast. Ginny, "Im sorry, what?" Harry took a deep breath and said, "Would you want to…Umm…maby go see a movie with me, maby?"


	2. Chapter 2

Intro

What if Ginny became a pop star? My story introduces Ginny as Ke$ha. She was dropped at a orphanage because the Weasleys couldn't afford another child and ran away to be a pop star at 14.

3 years later…

Ginny's backstage doing vocal exercises. Then the announcer had started the concert. Ginny had walked onto stage and started to sing. (her stage name is Ke$ha)

_Wake up in the morning feelin like P'diddy. _

_Grab my glasses im out the door im gonna hit this city._

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack when I leave for the night I aint commin back. _

_Im talkin pedicure on our toes, toes. _

_Boys blowin up our phones, phones. Tryin to get a little tipsy…_

Just then as she was singing she noticed a cute guy with shaggy black hair staring at her. Not the way guys normally did. She just shook her head and finished the concert. After the concert with the weasleys and Hermione. Ron never met Harry but did meet Hermione. Harry was there on his own account.

Hermione, "That was the best concert ever. Ke$ha is my favorite singer!"

Now backstage with Ginny. She rememberd the guy from the concert but immediently put it out of her mind and went out the back door to her Camaro. Harry was walking when he walked by the backstage door and Ginny hit him. Harry, "Oi!" Ginny helped him up and said,"Im sorry bout that. Im Ginny" Harry got up and realized who she was. Harry, "Harry. Hey, aren't you Ke$ha?" Ginny, "That's just my stage name. Same for this wig." Ginny pulled off her blond wig, letting her long Gorges red hair show. Ginny, "Hey! Your Harry Potter. I've always wanted to meet you." Harry smiled and said, "same here" Ginny noticed his smile and couldn't help but smile herself. Ginny, "Where you headed. I could give you a ride." Harry, "no where. Im still trying to find a place. My adoptive parents dumped me last night" Ginny, "oh im sorry to hear that. You could stay at my place." Harry, "What would your parents say if they found a boy sleeping in your room.?" He said with doubt. Ginny, "I don't have any parents. I was at a orphanage for 14 years. Apperntly my birth parents couldn't afford to have another child. But I think its all a load of rubbish." Harry, "Weird how much we have in common" he said playfully punching her arm and got into the Camero and drove off. Ginny, "So, do you sing?" she asked. Harry, "a little. But I don't think im any good." Ginny, "Oh nonsense. Here we are." She pulled into her garage and led him into her two story house. Not too fancy, Harry thought to himself. Ginny noticed his smile and said, "Yah its not much but anymore and I couldn't live a normal life." Harry, "What are you talking about? Its bloody brilliant!" They both smiled and Ginny showed Harry to his new room. It wasn't big. It was a simple room painted navy blue with a twin bed. He hugged her in thanks but it turned into something else. They let go slowly and looked into each other's eyes. Ginny was thinking: Wow his big green eyes are incredible. Harry was thinking: She has big brown beautiful eyes. Then they let go and looked down, smiling. Ginny, "If you need anything, help yourself. It's your house now too. I hope you don't mind wakeing up at 8:00. I have to go to rehersal and im kinda loud." Harry, "Don't worry about it. Can I come with?" Ginny, "If you don't mind showing me how good you sing." Ginny said with a smirk. Harry noticed her smirk and said, "Oh I'm being blackmailed before I'm even here for 15 minutes?" Ginny, "Yup. Pretty much." Harry, "Well then I guess so." Ginny, "Cool. Any requests for dinner? Your choices are pizza, pizza, and umm… pizza" She said with a smile. Harry, "Then I guess I'll have pizza." Ginny, "It'll be here in 30" Then she left. The rest of the night slipped away.

The next morning…

Harry had gotten up at 7:30 this morning. He got ready and went down to the kitchen, made himself breakfast, and waited for Ginny to come down. He was thinking to himself: What happened last night? I felt drawn to her. She's just so beautiful. Not to mention funny. Then his attention was drawn to Ginny entering the room. Ginny, "Ok lets go" They both drove off to her rehersal studio. When they got there Harry noticed they were alone. Harry "So you're the only one?" Ginny, "Mhm. Just me. Now before I go, why don't you go up there and show me what you got?" She asked excitedly. Harry laughed at how excited she seemed just to hear him sing. Then he got up and picked up a gutair. Harry, "Ready?" Ginny, "Yup!"

I was standin in line to clubs I never get in

Its like the bottom of a knife and im never gonna win

This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be

I wanna bran new house on a episode of cribs

And a bathroom I can play baseball in

And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me

Ill need a, credit card that's got no limit

And a big black gym with a bedroom in it

Gonna join ***************** at thirty seven thousand feet

I wanna old tour bus full of old guitars and a star on Hollywood blv.

Some where between sheir and James Dean is fine with with me

Im gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

Id even cut my hair and change my name

Cause we all just wanna be big Rocksars livin in hilltop mansions drivin 15 cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat…

He stoped. Harry, "That's all I have written so far." Ginny: wow he has such a good voice. She was day dreaming and came back into reality. Ginny, "Well I thought it was perfect." Then Ginny went up and rehersed. They had such a good time. It was about 10:00 when Angelina Johnson walked in on them talking and laughing. Angelina, "Hey cous. Whos this?" Harry blushed slightly, but no one noticed. Ginny, "This is Harry Potter. I met him at my concert last night." Harry extended his hand to shake Angelina's and said, "Yah when she hit me in the face with a door." They all laughed. Angelina, "Ginny does make good first impressions on people." Ginny, "Hey!" Angelina, "Well I just came to check on you. Oh! By the way my fiancé and his family want to come to a rehersal tomorrow. Do you mind?" Ginny, "Not at all." Angelina leaves. Ginny went back up to the stage and rehearsed for a while and Harry enjoyed watching her. When she was finished and they were walking out to the car, Harry had to ask Ginny something. Harry, "Hey um Ginny?" Ginny, "Yah Harry." Harry, "Wouldyouwantogotoamoviewithme?" He said, rather fast. Ginny, "Im sorry, what?" Harry took a deep breath and said, "Would you want to…Umm…maby go see a movie with me, maby?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was speechless. Harry, "Oh im such a idiot! I knew you wouldn't want to." Ginny, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Harry, "What?" Ginny, "Yah Harry! Id love to!" Harry, "That's great! Do you mind right now?" Ginny, "Not at all!" They went to go see (I really cant think of any good scary movies so imagine this sentence is one) 30 minutes into the movie. Harry has his arm around Ginny and her head is buried in his shoulder. Ginny "Is it over? Can I look?" Harry, "Yah it is. Hey after this ill take you out to dinner. My treat." Ginny, "Wonderful! Im having a really good time Harry." She said as she snuggled closer to Harry. Harry, "Me too. I cant belive im saying this but im glad you hit me with a door." They both laughed. Then something unexpected happened, Ginny Kissed him. He was kissing her back. They had both realized how much they had loved eachother. Sure they had only known eachother for a couple days, but they couldn't help but feel they were perfect for eachother. They had spent the rest of the movie with Ginny snuggled in Harrys arms. Ocassonaly Ginny would take advantage of a scary part in the movie and burry her head in his neck. Harry could just tell she was smiling when she did so. He didn't care. After the movie they had went to a fancy Italian restaurant. They had finished there ate and returned home. Ginny, "That was a wonderful date Harry. Thank you" Harry, "I had a great time too. Only it seems as if there is something missing." He said. Slightly smirking, Ginny caught on. Ginny, "What would that be" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry, "This" Then he kissed her softly and more romantic then earlier. Ginny couldn't let this wonderful kiss stop. She had pulled him into her room still kissing him. Then she had sat down on her bed and Harry followed. Then Harry had deepend the kiss. They had both laid down on her Queen sized bed, went at it for about 5 more minutes, then fell asleep in eacothers arms.

The following day at 7:00. Ginny had set her alarm because of the rehersal she had today. They both got up, got ready and drove there. Angelina and her fiancé were not there yet. So she decided to have Harry help her with her new song. Blah, Blah, Blah. Harry would be speaking the short male part. They were just about done when Angilena and the Weasleys walked in. Harry had her arm around Ginny and they were laughing. Harry droped his arm as Ginny greeted her cousin. Ginny, "Hey. You must be George. So nice to meet you. Im G-Ke$ha" She said and smiled nervously. Angeilna laughed nervously, "Ha ok here is the rest of his family. This is Fred, his twin, Bill, and his wife Flur, Molly, their mother, and the youngest Ron With his Girlfriend Hermione." They had all waved at the mention of their name. Ginny, "Nice to meet you all. This is Harry, Harry Potter. We have to get back to rehersal. Feel free to stay." Ginny had put on a tank top today and Molly had noticed a birthmark on her shoulder. Molly, "Um sorry to interrupt, dear, but can you come here for a second.?" Ginny, "Sure Mrs. Weasley. What is it?" She had moved her hair from her shoulder and saw the W shaped birth mark. Molly, "I hope this isn't being too personal and we will not tell but do you have a different name? Your birth name?" Ginny Hesitated and said, "Its Ginny short for Ginervera. Full name Ginervera Molly Weasley." Molly gave her a hug.

"Ginny, dear, Im your mom." Ginny was so surprised she had looked at Harry, who gave her "what can you do?" look. Ginny took Harrys hand and left out the back door. The room was silent. Ron, "Wait? I have a sister? And that was her boyfriend?" he pretended to gag.

A/N: I am working on spaceing out my story. I know Charlie or Arthurs not there. Trust me im a Harry Potter Nerd. Sorry for the short chapters. Im doing this secretly. I would get in So much troble if anyone knew I was doing this. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Fred, "Shut up Ron. So wait, mum, you had another child and didn't tell us?" Molly, "Im so sorry dears. I should have told you sooner. At the time a newborn wasn't a good idea. The Dark lord was at large. When the Potters had defeated him. We knew he wasn't gone. That he'd come back. After the battle we went back to the orphanage and….They said she ran away years ago….." Flur, "Zo I 'ave a little zister in law! Oh im zo exzited!" Ron, "So whered they go?"

Outside with Harry and Ginny

Harry, "What was that?" Ginny thumped him on the back of his head. Harry, "Ow what wa-" then she kissed him. When they finally stopped to breathe, Ginny said, "Sorry bout that. Just surprised." Harry laughed. Ginny, "What?" she asked smileing. Harry, "Now you hit me in the back and front of my head" Ginny, " Shut it….Oh Harry!" she said clinging to him, "What am I going to do? I apperntly have a family waiting in there for me. Ive never had a real family. I don't know what to do." As she buried her head in his neck he rubbed her arm in an effort to comfort her. Harry, "Just calm down. Lets go back inside and play it by ear. There your family." Ginny, "What if they don't like me?" "They don't have to like you. They just have to put up with you" he said jokingly. Ginny hit him again. Harry, "Ok ok. Come on lets go"

Inside…

Harry and Ginny walked and everyone stopped and stared. Ron, "Hey Ginny. Is there any food here?" Everyone but Harry Ginny and ron, "RON" Molly, "Welcome to the family. Where are you staying?" Ginny, "umm I own a house down in London." She said trying not to metion harry stays with her. Molly, "Ok well what about you dear?" she asked Harry. _Here we go_. Harry, "Um she invited me to live with her. I don't have a family." Everyone quit talking. Fred and George looked as though xmas had come early. Molly, "Oh….well…you two….alone…" Harry, "Oh no Mrs. Weasley. We have separate rooms." Molly, "Well I still don't think it's a good idea. Why don't you and Ginny come stay at the burrow for a week?" Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. Ginny, "Ok we'll be over on Monday" **(A/N Its Friday) **Molly, "Great! Well me and Author have to go. So do Bill and Flur. Is it ok if the rest stay?" Ginny, "No problem"

During the rehersal….

Harry walks up to Ron, "Hello im Harry." Ron, "Ron Weasley" he said with a smile. I could tell this would be…interesting. Im dating his younger sister. Hmm didn't think that through before I came over here. In the background you could hear Fred and George whistling, "here comes the bride" They're going to have a blast with us. Ron, "So, your my sisters boyfriend." It wasn't a question. Harry, "Mhm. We met at her last concert." Ron, "I know ive only known Ginny for like a half hour, but shes still my little sister. I have to be a big brother and say don't hurt her." He didn't sound intimidating but he was at least 3 in. taller than me. Just then a bushy brown haired girl who was most likely his girlfriend came over. Hermione, "Hello I'm Hermione Granger." She said rather enthusiastically, "I have always been a big fan of Ke$h- I mean Ginny. Im gonna have to get used to that." Harry, "About that, you can't tell anyone her real name." Ron and Hermione, "We guessed" Harry waved bye to them so he could go over and talk to Ginny. She smiled as she saw him. Ginny, "Ready to continue. We only have one hour left" Harry, "Sure. Hey Gin. That other night when I sang. Do you think I was any good?" Ginny, "Of course you are Harry and feel free to try out your new song. And yes ill play drums." Harry, "How'd you know what I was going to say." Ginny, "Cause you just said it. Right?" Harry, "No I thought it." Ginny, "Ok try and tell me what im thinking." Ginny, _This is so weird _Harry, _Your right but its cool _Ginny, _Ok now we can do this but I really want to hear you sing! Please! _Harry, "Why do you want to hear _me_ sing. You're a _pop_ star." He said half laughing. Ginny, "But your music reminds me of what I used to write. So just go and sing" Harry "Fine" He gets up on stage with all the eyes on him. He sings

The good life is what I need

Too many people stepping over me

The only thing that's been on my mind

Is the one thing I need before I die

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life

The good life

I don't really know who I am

It's time for me to take a stand

I need a change and I need it fast

I know that any day could be the last

All I want is a little of the good life

[From: .]

All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life

Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way

(I never wanted it this way)

Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way

(We didn't ask for it this way)

I always wanted it this way

The good life

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life

All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life

The good life

They all clap. Fred "Harry that was great. I didn't know you were a singer."

Ginny, "Harry that was awesome! Would you like to sing at my next concert?"

All eyes went to him in question. Harry _Sure _

Ginny, "He'll do it!" She went up and kissed him for about 3 seconds. Ron made more gagging sounds, Hermione awwed, and Fred and Gerorge whisteled.

TO BE CONTINUED…. (I always loved those signs)


	5. Chapter 5

Early Monday morning they both got up. They were ready to face the Weasley twins for an entire week. They probably already had a bunch of pranks planned for them already. Harry and ginny were standing at the front door to the burrow when Fred and George opened it for them.

Fred & George POV

"Heeellllooooooo you two. How's our favorite couple doing?" they said, smiles high on their faces. You would confuse them for the Cheshire cat. Fred "You know we are the only ones here. Ron and 'mione are out having dinner so feel free to make-out in any part of the house" George "The kitchen," Fred "The garden," George "The hallway," Fred "The living room," George ,"Or even the doorway, your choice really"

Harry "Well thanks for the notice guys, where are our bedrooms?"

Fred "Yours is the fith door on the left and ginny, your is the sixth" George "Sense we love our baby sister were going to tell you guys a little secret" Fred "There is a spell that will make a door between any two rooms separated by a wall" George "By the way, I suggest the walk-in closet is a good place. Conidering they are both in the same spot and Mum never goes in anyones closet" Fred and George leave out the door to go to their shop.

Harry and Ginny close the door and take their bags into their bedrooms. Harry "Lets go to the library and figure out that spell, shall we?" Ginny "the library can wait. I have a better idea"

A/N: Sorry its so short! I cant write the next part but, if someone else wants to send the writing by PMs and I will give you total credit for the entire thing. Don't write it all-the-way.


End file.
